


Don't Drink and Fly

by LapfulofMisha



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapfulofMisha/pseuds/LapfulofMisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is drunk and tries to zap himself and Dean back to their motel room . . . but they end up on another planet!  Cas tries to seduce Dean on the beach, the local life forms have a taste for angel, and Dean wants a cabin in the mountains . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Drink and Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, language, violence, and of course, WINGS

“Woah, this isn’t our hotel room.” Cas staggered a little as he and Dean materialized, and flared out his wings to stabilize himself. Dean jumped out of the way unnecessarily. Although Cas had long ago become comfortable enough around him to show his wings, the sight of them still unnerved Dean. 

“Oh, ya think, Genius?” Dean looked around, taking in the alien surroundings. They were on a beach filled with pink and gold sand, laced with tiny purple quartz crystals. The sky was the magnificent yellow-orange of sunset, and waves of crystal clear ocean washed gently up to shore, filling the air with white noise.

He was beginning to doubt the wisdom of his plan to get Cas drunk so he could relax a little. They had been hunting nonstop for months, and he and Sam were at each other’s throats. Dean had thought a night apart might do both brothers some good. Sam had dropped Dean and Cas off at a local pub, and then disappeared down the road in the Impala. Dean soon discovered that Cas had a taste for whiskey, and he had sucked down one hell of a lot of it.

“So where the hell are we, Cas?”

Cas looked around, an expression of pleasant nonchalance on his face. “I’m not entirely sure.” He sniffed at the air. “Correct amount of oxygen in the air for you, Dean, and nothing toxic. It is perfectly safe for you to breathe.”

Dean stared at him, his eyes roughly the size of basketballs.

“Oh, well, good to know, you mean we’re not even on Earth?” he asked incredulously. He immediately looked toward the sky. “Cas, why are there two suns?”

“And how much did you have to drink, Dean?” Cas teased.

“This is not funny. Two suns, Cas. Zap us back to – Earth – and I mean right the fuck now.”

Cas looked up at the sky. “Dean, I told you, I’m not sure where we are. Therefore, I’m not entirely sure which way is back.” He glanced toward the two suns. “Binary star system, that does narrow it down. Well, not really,” he grinned.

“Dammit, Cas, this is not okay.”

Cas looked at him, understanding for the first time; Dean was afraid.

Cas reached out and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, wincing a little when he pulled away. 

“Dean, you are safe with me. I will protect you.”

“Cas. Home. Now.”

He looked up again at the sky. “When it becomes darker, I will be able to look at the stars and figure out where we are. Then we will go home.”

“You’re sure you can find your way back? You’re friggin’ drunk. And how the hell did you get lost mid-teleport anyway?”

“Now that is an interesting question, Dean. Normally I use my wings to manipulate the fabric of the Universe so that I may transcend multidimensionality without actually passing through it. However, this time my wings penetrated the tangible boundaries of spacetime and I got – snagged, I think you would say.”

“Thanks, Cas, that clears it up completely,” he barked sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” He looked around at the beach; the crystal clear, rippling ocean; and the little hills in the opposite direction. “What a beautiful, desolate place this is. You must be the first human to see it, Dean. This must be incredible for you.”

“Incredi - are you serious? It’s like a really bad Star Trek episode, and any minute now the depraved, man eating alien will pop out and gank us. At least I’m not wearing a red shirt.”

“What does a red shirt have to do with anything? Besides, I don’t sense any danger, Dean. We are completely alone here. You can relax.”

“I’ll relax when I see blue sky and one sun.”

“Well,” Cas purred, staggering closer to Dean, “in the meantime, why don’t we make use of the peace and quiet?”

“Careful! You’re going to fall and break your wings! Then we’ll be even more screwed, if that’s even possible.”

“Do you know what I find fascinating, Dean?” asked Cas, distractedly, turning to stare hungrily at Dean’s lips. “The human mouth.”

Before Dean could respond, he found himself engulfed in angel. Cas wrapped his arms and wings around him, then invaded his mouth with furious, clumsy hunger. Dean was too stunned at first to react. He had dreamt about this moment for a long time, no denying that, but . . . timing was everything, and there was the minor detail that they were not on Earth.

His body had its own ideas, though, traitor that it was. His fingers wove themselves into Cas’s hair, pulling his head back just enough that he could position his mouth where he wanted it. He then used his tongue to explore the inside of Cas’s mouth with ferocity, the adrenaline from being in this situation pushing away his control. Cas bit lightly into Dean’s top lip, and Dean’s free hand found its way into the back of Cas’s pants, where it squeezed into hard, muscular, perfectly formed ass. Cas was hard as a rock, and Dean rubbed his own erection against him. Cas looked up at him, then kissed him again, hot and dirty, and boy, was he a quick learner. Dean pulled gently on a fistful of hair, then dropped his hand to Cas’s shirt collar, moving it away so his lips could find the warm, taut skin of his neck. His lips met flesh, and opened to allow him to suck in a mouthful of Cas’s sweet, salty neck. His hand made its way to the front of his pants and felt its way inside the boxers. He felt Cas’s massive, muscular wings flexing against him, moving in time with Cas’s pulsating dick.

What the hell was he doing?

A gorgeous, feathery hot mess, responded his libido.

Recovering his senses momentarily, he pushed himself carefully from Cas. “Dude, we can’t do this right now,” he sputtered. “We’re lost, and you’re drunk.”

“It’s okay, Dean. We are in no danger, and I am perfectly capable of doing this right now.” Cas reached up and pulled Dean’s head back down to his mouth.

“No, I can feel that, Cas, but . . . you’re drunk, and I refuse to take advantage of you.”

“I don’t understand. I find you very attractive, Dean, and I want very badly to have sex with you. You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me.”

“Cas, drinking makes you do things you normally wouldn’t want to. You might regret it later.”

“I won’t regret it, Dean. I’ve wanted to do this with you for a long time.”

“You what? Cas, that’s even more reason not to do it now.”

His eyes widened and he tilted his head to look more closely at Dean. “Do you not find me attractive?” he asked softly.

“What? Did you not notice that I was chewing on your neck?” The baffled Dean could hardly believe he was hearing any of this.

“Yes, but something made you stop.”

“I already told you! This is not the time!”

“It’s my wings, isn’t it?” Cas pulled away and looked out toward the ocean. “They have gotten damaged over the last few years, and I haven’t taken the time to really care for them. Grooming wings is important when trying to attract other angels, but that hasn’t mattered to me for some time now.”

Understanding hit Dean like a ton of bricks. “Cas,” he said, his voice catching, reaching for him.

With one fluid movement, Cas turned away from Dean, tucking his giant wings in close behind him, and started walking up the beach.

“Cas, wait.”

“I believe it will be dark soon. I want to find a better place to look at the stars.”

“Cas!” Dean ran a couple steps to catch up to him, put his hand on his arm and spun him around.

“Dean, you don’t have to say anything. I understand. I’m sorry for – my behavior earlier.”

“Don’t be sorry! You don’t understand at all!” Dean looked at Cas, drinking in the beauty of him, and wishing the horrific ache in his chest would disappear. (Not to mention the horrific ache a little lower down.) God, how he wanted to make him understand. All the nights spent in lonely, creepy motel rooms, exhausted but unable to sleep, wondering where Cas was, what he was doing, who he was with, if he was okay. How he had stopped picking up partners in bars because he got no satisfaction from random sex anymore. How his heart stopped every time he saw someone in the street in a brown trench coat with dark hair and the disappointment when it was just some stranger. How he was pretty sure he could spend the rest of his entire life staring into those unfathomably deep blue eyes and never feel homesick again.

While Dean was certainly adept at feeling these things, he was definitely not good at expressing them, so as Cas looked at him expectantly, hopefully . . . Dean said nothing.

Again Cas turned away and headed toward the nearby hills to get a better view of their position. He flitted himself away from Dean and up to the hills.

“Cas!” Dean growled. “Friggin’ angel.” He headed toward the nearby hills, grappling with feelings he was not used to dealing with.

*****

A short time later, he had climbed the small hills, clambering over boulders and scrambling up to the top, where he expected to find Cas.

He wasn’t there.

“Cas?”

Had Cas left him here? Such a thought was almost unimaginable, and he chided himself for even thinking it. He climbed over some more of the hilly terrain, nearly slipping on some loose rocks.

“Cas?”

“Dean?” Cas’s voice sounded distant and seemed to be coming from somewhere below him.

“Cas? Where are you? Are you hurt?”

“I fell in a hole,” he said sheepishly. “I lost my footing and slipped into this hole and now I’m caught in some kind of webbing.”

“Are you okay? Anything broken?”

“You needn’t worry, Dean, I will be able to get us out of here.”

“Dammit! That’s not what I asked!  
”  
“Dean, I’m fine. Just – tangled up.“

“Friggin’ drunk angel,” Dean muttered, trying to be pissed but not quite getting there. “You should have stayed with me.” He climbed closer to where Cas’s voice was coming from. “If I toss you my knife, can you cut yourself out of whatever you’re caught in? Will you be able to wing yourself out of there?”

“I’m not sure, Dean, it’s pretty narrow. Wait. Dean, I see something moving.”

“Moving? You said we were alone!” Dean felt panic welling up in him. “What is it?”

“I’m not - Dean? DEAN! RUN!!!”

“What?”

The warning came too late.

*****

When Dean came to, he was sprawled out on a cold, stone floor in a dimly lit cave. He was surrounded by bars that seemed to be made of energy or light or . . . something. They hummed softly. His head ached, way more than it should have from the couple drinks he had.

“Dean, you’re awake.”

“Cas?” Dean got to his feet, turning to look through the bars into the energy-cage next to his.

He froze.

Cas’s arms were wrapped around his back and shackled. There was some sort of metallic looking collar around his neck, from which protruded dozens of wires. Each wire snaked out across his wings, the tips digging themselves into the soft, feathery flesh.

“Cas,” he whispered, “what the hell happened to you?”

“Apparently our captors think I’m a flight risk. It’s a shock collar. If I move my wings, try to get us out of here, I get fried.”

In the dim light, Dean’s eyes took in the blood dripping from each electrode that was stabbing itself into Cas’s wings. He saw how the collar dug into Cas’s neck (how the hell was he not choking on that thing?) and the way his lips twitched, as if he were trying desperately to keep from screaming. Fury rose in Dean like a tsunami.

“What the hell happened? How did we get here? What do you remember?”

“After you . . . rejected me, I came up to the hills to get a look at the landscape, and an unobstructed look at the sky. I backed up a few steps, and –“

“I didn’t reject you, Cas.”

“Dean, I told you, it’s okay, I understand.”

“Will you stop it?” Dean practically screamed. Seeing Cas like this, so hurt and helpless, and knowing that he thought Dean didn’t want him, when he would have sold his soul and gone straight back to hell just to be able to hold Cas at that moment, was more than Dean could stand. He went over to the one stone wall of the cave and kicked it as hard as he could, the pain causing him to fall on his ass, grabbing his booted foot.

“Dean!” Cas chided.

Dean sat on the floor, cradling his foot. In a low, deadly voice, he said, “I will get you out of this, Cas, I swear to God. If it’s the last thing I do.”

Just then an opening appeared at the end of the cave-hallway. A shadowy creature, who appeared to be not entirely in the same dimension as they were, reached in through the bars of the nearest energy-cage and ripped its resident through the pillars of light forming the cage. After ingesting the alien-captive, it evaporated into thin air.

Cas told Dean quietly, “I believe we are in some sort of storage closet. When those entities get hungry, they come in here and get something to snack on. Or, you know, someone. Whatever.”

“So what, we’re just supposed to sit around and wait to become lunch?”

“Dean, I’m sorry. I wish I could explain how we ended up here. I’ve never – gotten lost teleporting before.”

“You said it was like something snagged you. Do you think these shadowy whatever-the-fuck-they-are lured you here? Like they got hungry and went fishing for angel?"

Cas shifted on the ground, trying to get comfortable without moving his wings. “I think that’s possible.” A couple of the wires hummed softly, and Cas squeezed his eyes shut, moaning.

“Cas! You okay?”

“Fine,” he croaked.

Dean looked frantically around his prison. The cave wall was a solid sheen of sheer, flat, un-crevassed stone. There would be no breaking it, or even chipping it. The energy bars on three sides went from inside the ceiling to inside the floor, and he had nothing to try and interrupt the energy streams with. There was no lock for him to pick, no bad guy for him to fight. Cas was less than ten feet from him, but it might as well be ten light years, because there was no way he was getting near him. 

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered.

****

Two troll-like creatures, roughly eight feet tall, came through the opening at the end of the cavern. They were each holding a small, not quite tangible device. They started surveying the creatures that were in the other cages, and entering something into their mini-machines that were spewing the same light as the electric bars. 

“Cas, what are they doing?” Dean whispered. 

“I’m not sensing a higher intelligence from them. They are . . . analogous to worker bees. Taking stock of the food supply.“

The trolls plodded closer, occasionally entering a cell to better inspect its terrified inhabitant. 

“Son of a bitch,“ mumbled Dean. The creatures didn’t unlock the cages to enter. They simply phased out as they walked through the energy bars, then rematerialized on the other side. 

“Cas, we’re screwed. There is no way out unless you zap us out of here.”

Cas looked at his wired-up wings and sighed. “Don’t worry, Dean, I will think of something.”

“Can’t you contact the angel brigade? Send a distress call? Something?”

“No. All I hear is static.” He glanced cautiously toward the trolls, who had made their way to Dean’s cage. “They are curious about you.”

“Great.“

“Stay calm.”

The trolls entered Dean’s prison, looking him up and down.

“Cas? What are they doing?”

“Relax, they’re just looking.”

One of the trolls grabbed Dean’s face, leaned in close, and started smelling him. Dean pushed away, grabbing at the creature’s arms. The second troll picked Dean up like a rag doll and threw him against the wall.

Cas instinctively moved toward Dean, forgetting the wires until they sent shockwaves through the nerves of his wings. His whole body lit up with blue light, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

“Cas!” Dean screamed. 

The trolls tittered to each other, entered something in their mini computers, and left Dean on the floor. They headed toward the front entrance of the cavern. 

“Cas! Answer me!” Dean crawled over as close as he could get to Cas. Even in the poor light, he could see scorch marks on the dark wings where the electrodes had burned him from the inside out. Blood trickled from his mouth, and Dean could smell the burned feathers. Cas’s neck was bright red from the searing heat of the collar. He lay completely motionless.

“Cas, say something.” 

Dean started flashing back through everything they had gone through the last few years. “Cas, you have to be okay. You cannot die and leave me here, you hear me Cas? Everyone I love fucking dies, and I cannot lose you too.” The words were out of his mouth before he knew he was saying them, and when in the hell had he fallen in love with Cas anyway? 

He pulled himself up to sit cross-legged and looked at his angel. Cas was lying flat on the ground, wings folded over, barely out of the way of the electrical cage-bars. Had Cas really believed that Dean was turned off by his wings? He would be even more self-conscious about them now, with the scars he would have from the scorch marks and the holes left by the electrodes. Assuming they lived.

It was infuriating to be kept from him like this. Dean wasn’t sure how long he sat on that cold stone floor . . . hours, days, (or whatever passed for days on this shithole planet), alone with his own thoughts. His eyes never left Cas, not even when the shadowy creature showed up for snack time and plucked another wailing creature from its holding place. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to say to Sammy, but who was he kidding, he wouldn’t even if he had the chance. Cas never moved, not once.

“You know,” Dean said softly, “if you and I ever get out of this, me and Sammy are going to build a log cabin. Way up in the mountains somewhere. And we are going to spend our nights sitting around a fire, toasting marshmallows, and drinking beer, just you, me, Sam and Gabe, and damn the rest of the world. And no more whiskey for you! And when the fire burns down to the embers, you and I will go inside and crawl into our king-size bed, under piles of blankets, and you’ll wrap me up in those gorgeous, perfect wings of yours. We’ll spend the whole night tucked away from the world, together. We’ll read Vonnegut and Tolkien and fuck for hours and when we get that out of our system we’ll make love until we can’t breathe anymore. Then in the morning, we’ll get Sam to cook us breakfast and we’ll stay in bed the whole day and just feel the warmth of each other.”

Cas remained on the floor, unmoving. Dean was sure he couldn’t hear him, but it didn’t matter. In fact, it made it easier. He kept talking.

“When we get tired of that, we’ll get some horses. And we’ll ride out deep into the mountains until we find someplace surrounded by trees, and we’ll get out a blanket and lay it on the ground, and fuck until the sun goes down and then fuck under the stars. I’m going to teach you to eat pie. We’re going to go trout fishing. I’m going to spend entire days running my fingers along every single feather on those wings, one at a time, so soft and slowly that you forget your own name.”

Dean continued on like this for hours, lost in his fantasies, cooing to the unconscious Cas.

*****

Dean wasn’t sure when he dozed off, but now that he had, he was unwilling to wake back up and find himself alone in the cold stone prison with that incessant humming coming from the bars. And why in the crimson hell was everything shaking, anyway? 

“Dean! You have to get on your feet!”

He opened his eyes to find Sam standing over him (wait this couldn’t be right) and Gabriel next to him, with Cas slung over his shoulder, his wings hanging absurdly upside down, the wires still attached but hanging loose from each wing, arms free from the shackles. He scrambled to his feet with Sam’s help as Gabriel said cheerfully, “Time to go!”

Dean suddenly felt himself sucked into a vortex, unable to breathe, and panicking. The force of Gabriel’s wings beating gave Dean the impression that he was inside of a tornado. He clung to Sam like a mama cat with a mouthful of kitten, his eyes never leaving Cas.

Then suddenly they were all in Sam and Dean’s hotel room.

Sam had a hold of him with both arms, hugging him, then holding him back to look him over.

“Dude, you have no idea how hard it was to find you. Seriously, Dean, leaving the planet? If you two want some time alone, just say something next time!“

Dean looked frantically over to Cas. Gabriel had put him down on the bed, touching his head and murmuring something. Cas’s eyes flew open. He looked around and tried to sit up, his face contorting with pain, his wings twitching from the invasive wires. He reached up and grabbed at the collar, as Gabriel gently took his hands and laid them on the bed.

“Lay back, Cupcake,” Gabriel said softly. “This is one nasty little science experiment, and it’s going to take me a bit to get it off of you.”

“Let me help.” Dean moved over to the bed.

Cas looked up at him, mortified. “No, Dean . . .”

Dean reached for Cas’s hand, and squeezed it gently. “Let me help,” he repeated softly.

Gabriel wasn’t about to refuse the offer. “These electrodes were designed to burrow into the flesh and attach to a nerve,” he told Dean. “To get them out with the least damage, you’ll need to pinch right at the base and wiggle to get it loose. “ Cas squirmed as Gabriel pulled the first wire out.

“Hey! Watch it!” Dean had seen enough of Cas being hurt over the last few (what, days?) and he wasn’t about to let him get hurt any more.

Gabriel glared at Dean. “This is not going to be pleasant. The sooner they are out, the sooner he recovers. Start with the ones at the top. This is not the time to be squeamish.”

Reluctantly, Dean helped him remove the wires that were torturing Cas’s wings. When they were finished, Gabriel put his hands on the collar and pulled it apart. Cas reached up and rubbed his neck, then pushed himself up off the bed.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Gabriel reached for Cas to steady him.

“I need to stretch my legs,” Cas growled.

Dean’s stomach gurgled. Sam gave Gabriel a pointed look. “Hey, Gabe, let’s go grab some food, Dean hasn’t eaten for a while.”

Gabriel looked at Cas. “Will you be all right?”

“Yes, thank you.” He looked shyly over at Dean, his blue eyes tired and questioning.

“Right then. We’ll just be leaving.” Gabriel and Sam traded looks and left the motel.

******

Cas was staring out the window, his wings tucked closely around him. Dean stood next to him, studying his face, trying to read him and failing. 

“Did you mean it, Dean?”

“Mean what?”

“About the cabin. And the mountains. And all of the different ways you plan to fuck me?”

Dean stared at him, pissed, relieved and mortified all at the same time. “You heard all that? Why didn’t you say something? I didn’t even know if you were alive, you son of a bitch! How could you just lay there and not say anything?”

“Dean! Calm down!” Cas put a hand on Dean’s lips to silence him. “I could hear you, but I couldn’t move. Not even to talk.” Dean’s eyes fell to the red, swollen skin on Cas’s neck. He was instantly sorry for snapping at him. He moved into him and wrapped one arm around his narrow waist, the other gently cradling Cas’s head into his shoulder. 

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to see you like that? How worthless and hopeless I felt? Especially after what happened on the beach? Cas, how could you ever think I don’t want you?” 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and snuggled in deeper. “I know some people are turned off by wings. And you’ve never said anything either way. And mine are not exactly the best in the garrison. Especially now.”

“Cas, they’re beautiful. Because they’re part of you. Don’t you get it?”

Cas looked up at him, and this time it was Dean wrapping himself around Cas, kissing him so deep and hard that underneath his tongue hurt from being stretched so far. 

After a few minutes Cas pulled back. “Is it okay for us to have sex now, Dean? Because when you left me like that before . . . it was kind of painful. And I don’t want to –“

“Yes, you friggin’ angel, it’s okay for us to have sex now.” Dean put his arm under Cas’s butt and lifted him up, Cas wrapping his legs around Dean. Dean walked over and put him down on the bed, and they enthusiastically helped each other out of their clothes. Dean found himself flipped upside down, with Cas on top of him, pinning his arms to the bed and nuzzling his neck as he rubbed his hard dick between Dean’s butt cheeks. He poked into him, just slightly, as Dean moaned into the bed.

“Quit teasing. Let me up, I wanna look at you.”

Cas released Dean, crawling off the top of him so Dean could roll over. Dean raked his eyes over Cas, from the tousled hair to his hungry eyes to his perfectly chiseled chest to his enormous dick. 

“I want to touch your wings.”

Cas’s eyes flickered as Dean moved closer and put his hands gently on the soft, tufted edges, smoothing them carefully downward. He tenderly stroked the undamaged feathers near the contours of each wing, reveling in the fact that Cas trusted him enough to let him touch him like this when he was injured. He traced his fingers to the base of each wing as they shivered involuntarily, and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean.

“Nope, no, no, no,” Dean said breathlessly, pushing away gently. He leaned down and filled his mouth with Cas’s cock, paying special attention to the tip with his tongue before sucking him into the back of his throat. Cas grabbed Dean’s ears, and his wings shot straight out, one knocking a picture off the wall. Dean wrapped a hand around and cupped Cas’s ass, while the other carefully stroked his balls. Cas came quickly. Dean sat up, smiling and wiping his mouth. Cas sat with his eyes closed, enjoying the afterglow.

“Tell me more about the cabin,” he murmured. 

The End . . . Thanks for reading!


End file.
